The Pieces of Love Letter
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: [Kado Pembuka] If I could turn back the hands of the clock marking our time, then I guess I'll send you this awkward "love letter" one more time, with the wind as my messenger. —HoneyWorks. AkaKuro fic, slight KagaKuro & AkaFuri. Read the warning first, before read this fanfic. Don't like, don't read. Cover NOT mine!


**Tokyo, 20 Desember 2011**

Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum nyawaku terkumpul seluruhnya. Jam kecil di atas nakas memperlihatkan jarum pendek berada di tengah-tengah angka enam dan tujuh, sedangkan jarum berukuran lebih panjang ada di angka enam. Pukul 06.30 waktu Tokyo. Perhatianku teralih pada jendela kamar yang sudah memperlihatkan suasana di luar rumah. Ada benda-benda asing berjatuhan dari langit di sana. Aah, saljukah?

 _Cklek._

"Tetsu-kun? Masih tidur, ya?"

Aku merubah posisi tubuhku menjadi telungkup. "Hmmm..."

"Haduuuh... Ayo bangun, Tetsu-kun! Bukannya kamu harus kuliah jam delapan nanti?" Suara Okaasan terdengar gemas. Kedua tangannya pun ikut menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku agar aku bangun dan lekas mempersiapkan diri. Tapi, rasanya malas sekali untuk bangun.

"Ngh, masih mengantuk, Okaasan," balasku.

"Jangan coba membolos karena salju, Tetsu-kun," kata Okaasan memperingatkan.

" _Hai, hai. Wakatta_."

Jika sudah diperingatkan seperti itu, mau tak mau aku harus menurut. Begitu melihatku mulai beranjak dari atas kasur ternyaman yang pernah kutiduri, Okaasan tersenyum lalu pergi keluar kamarku. "Okaasan sudah buatkan omurice, lho," katanya lagi tepat sebelum menutup pintu.

Kurenggangkan tubuhku ke atas, sambil berharap tinggiku bertambah beberapa mili hari ini. Kalender berukuran A5 yang kutaruh di atas meja belajar menyita perhatianku. Ada lingkaran merah di tanggal dua puluh.

"Tanggal dua puluh... bulan Desember..."

"..."

Eeeeeh... Sejak kapan aku melingkari tanggal itu?

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke** disclaimer by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** -sensei

 **The Pieces of Love Letter** by **Oto Ichiiyan**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Drama, Romance**

 **Pair : AkaKuro** slight **KagaKuro** & **AkaFuri**

 **Warning :** One long shot. Full of Kuroko's POV. OOC, typos, etc. **Special for Akashi Seijuurou's Birthday!** Prequel and sequel **One on One Resutoran kara, Shinjuku Eki made**. (Saya tidak mengharuskan readers untuk membaca fanfic tersebut, kok ^^) **Saya ngajak readers untuk ngemaso** , so don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

Hari ini aku hanya ada dua mata kuliah sehingga aku bisa bebas sebelum jam makan siang. Aku berniat untuk langsung pulang kalau tak ada pesan dari Kagami-kun. Ia memintaku menemaninya pergi mencari tas baru. Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Di depan gedung pusat perbelanjaan Distrik Shibuya.

"Maaf, Kuroko! Dosen menahanku tadi!" seru Kagami-kun sambil terengah-engah.

Aku menghela napas dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Baiklah."

Wajahnya terlihat lega lalu tersenyum lebar padaku. "Sebagai permintaan maaf dan sudah mau menemaniku, kutraktir vanilla shake, deh," katanya seraya merangkul bahuku dengan tangan kiri. " _Yosh_! Ayo belanja!" seru Kagami-kun lagi dan menggiringku untuk masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Kau terdengar seperti ibu-ibu maniak _shopping_ , Kagami-kun," sahutku.

"OI!"

"Tapi terima kasih atas traktirannya."

Hampir satu jam berlalu saat Kagami-kun menemukan tas yang sesuai dengan seleranya. Dalam waktu sejam, kami sudah keluar-masuk belasan toko tapi seleranya jatuh pada tas yang ditawarkan toko pertama yang kami datangi tadi, di lantai dua. Aku jadi berpikir kalau kami sudah menyia-nyiakan waktu.

"Terima kasih sudah mempercayai toko kami, Tuan," ujar pegawai toko tersebut.

Aku dan Kagami-kun tersenyum sopan sebagai balasannya.

 _Kruyuuuuuuk._

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara nyanyian perut dari seseorang yang kini berjalan santai di samping kananku. Sosok itu sepertinya sadar kalau aku menatapnya dan malah mengusap perutnya yang tertutupi jaket baseball warna merah-hitam sambil pura-pura tidak sadar. "Kau belum makan siang ya, Kagami-kun?" tanyaku datar.

Ia mengusap hidung dengan tangan kiri. "Tadi aku buru-buru datang ke sini, Kuroko. Makanya aku tidak sempat makan siang," jelasnya.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. "Kagami-kun _rashii_..."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Sekalian mentraktirmu juga, kan?"

"Ya, janji adalah hutang dan hutang harus dilunasi," balasku.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, kami berjalan menuju Majiba yang ada di ujung lantai dua. Tangan kananku mengusap daerah tengkuk begitu masuk ke area Majiba. Perasaanku mendadak jadi tidak enak. "...Kagami-kun," panggilku.

"Hm? Apa?" tanyanya balik tanpa menatapku.

"Bukan apa-apa." Mataku memindai sekitar, mencari tempat kosong.

"Kau mau apa selain vanilla shake? Biar sekalian kubelikan," tanya Kagami-kun

"Terserah Kagami-kun saja," jawabku singkat. Aa, ada tempat kosong di bagian luar Majiba. "Kagami-kun, kita makan di luar, ya?" tanyaku meminta persetujuan. Setelah mendengar jawaban 'oke', kami pun berpisah. Dari tempatku sekarang, aku bisa melihat situasi di luar gedung. Bahkan aku bisa melihat persimpangan Shibuya yang terkenal di dunia dengan jelas. Udara dingin yang sempat kurasakan pagi ini jadi lebih hangat. Pantas bagian luar Majiba lumayan penuh. Aku melepas syal rajutan Okaasan yang berwarna serupa dengan rambutku dan menaruhnya di atas tas selempangku.

Kagami-kun datang membawa satu nampan dengan isi yang lumayan penuh. Ada dua gelas vanilla shake ukuran _medium_ , lima burger ukuran _medium_ , dan satu burger ukuran _large_. "Nih, kau harus habiskan burgernya," suruh Kagami-kun seraya menaruh burger ukuran _large_ ke depanku.

"Seharusnya Kagami-kun tahu kalau aku tidak suka burger ukuran _large_ ," protesku.

"Kau tahu, badanmu jadi lebih kurus daripada saat terakhir kita bertemu, Kuroko," balasnya sengit setelah mendengus pelan.

"Tapi tetap saja—"

"—pilih makan burger itu atau vanilla shake bagianmu kuambil?"

Aku berdencih. "Sejak kapan Kagami-kun bisa mengancamku?"

Senyum meremehkan muncul di wajahnya. "Menurutmu aku tidak bisa, begitu?"

Mataku memandangi Kagami-kun dengan pandangan penuh menyelidik. "Pasti gara-gara Kagami-kun sering bermain dengan Aomine-kun. Iya, kan?" tudingku sambil mencoba mengambil vanilla shake bagianku dari nampan. Namun tangan kananku sudah ditepis untuk menjauhi gelas itu.

"Tak ada hubungannya dengan Ahomine, Kuroko," sahutnya.

"Hm? Benarkah? Atau karena Himuro-kun?"

"Ck, berhentilah menuduhku yang tidak-tidak," ujar Kagami-kun yang mulai jengah dengan pembicaraan ini. "Sekarang lebih baik kita makan terus jalan-jalan lagi," lanjutnya. Ia menaruh vanilla shake bagianku di depanku lalu membuka burger ukuran _large_ tanpa meminta persetujuanku. "Buka mulutmu," perintahnya galak.

Aku menatap Kagami-kun malas. "Aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Oke, _nih_."

Burger itu pun berpindah tangan. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, aku mulai menggigit kemudian mengunyahnya, walau diiringi omelan Kagami-kun yang menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat menghabiskan burger tersebut. Ugh, aku berpikir kalau sikap Kagami-kun hari ini agak aneh. Kedua mataku menatap tas yang ia letakkan di kursi kosong sebelahnya. Kata Kagami-kun, ia terpaksa memakai tas untuk kemah yang besarnya bisa menutupi punggung Kagami-kun sendiri.

"Oh iya, akhir-akhir ini... kau tidak muncul di _chat_ grup, Kuroko. Kenapa?" tanya Kagami-kun dengan nada hati-hati di akhir.

"...jadi itu yang ingin kau tanyakan dari tadi?" tanyaku balik.

Ia menatap lurus ke mataku. "Sudah mencapai batas... ya?"

Helaan napas berat lolos dari mulutku. "Kita sudah selesai membicarakan hal ini, Kagami-kun," sahutku setengah kesal, meski nada yang kupakai terdengar datar.

"Soalnya di grup sedang ramai mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun ke Akashi, sih."

"Terus? Tak ada hubungannya denganku, kan?"

Kagami-kun nampak tengah berpikir sambil mengunyah burgernya. "Kuroko."

"Hm?" gumamku menyahut dengan mata memandangi sekumpulan manusia yang tengah menyeberang jalan di persimpangan Shibuya. Rasa-rasanya aku mulai mengerti kenapa Kagami-kun bersikeras memintaku untuk menemaninya hari ini. Padahal awalnya aku sangat menolak ajakannya karena malas pergi kemana-mana setelah _ngampus_.

"Kau tak ingin mengucapkannya juga?" tanya Kagami-kun.

"Iya, nanti," jawabku malas.

"Sekarang saja, tinggal _copas_ dari kiriman yang lain," sarannya.

Aku menyeruput vanilla shake setelah memakan setengah porsi burgerku. Kedua mataku menatap tas selempang yang mengisi kursi kosong di sebelahku. Sejujurnya aku membawa sesuatu di dalam sana. Sejak pagi tadi, aku terpikirkan untuk memberikan barang yang kubawa itu kepada pemilik yang sebenarnya. Tapi aku tidak yakin karena barang yang ingin kuberikan itu tidak terlalu berguna. Lagipula, itu tidak bisa disebut hadiah ulang tahun.

Iya, barang tersebut ingin kuberikan pada Akashi-kun yang hari ini berulang tahun.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Kagami-kun dengan pandangan heran.

Tanpa sadar, tangan kananku tengah menjambak rambut. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa," balasku sekenanya seraya kembali memakan burgerku. Mata merah gelap Kagami-kun memperhatikan gerak-gerikku dengan intens sambil melanjutkan kegiatan makannya. Aku hanya diam, pura-pura tidak sadar dan tidak peduli.

Kalaupun kuberikan juga Akashi-kun tidak terlalu menginginkannya. Aku yakin itu.

"Haaah... Berisik..." gerutuku pelan.

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau ceritakan, cerita saja."

"Aku bosan curhat ke Kagami-kun."

"Heeeh? Bosan? Baiklah, aku takkan mau mendengar curhatanmu lagi," putusnya. Begitu aku mengangguk, alisnya yang terbilang unik (karena bercabang) itu malah mengkerut. "Serius, Kuroko. Kau pasti memikirkan sesuatu tentang si Akashi cebol itu, kan? Mengaku saja!" tuding Kagami-kun.

"Kalau Akashi-kun tahu kau menyebutnya begitu, gunting Midorima-kun bisa melayang lagi, lho," sahutku dan sukses membuatnya bergedik ngeri.

" _Please_ , jangan ungkit soal itu," balas Kagami-kun.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." Aku hanya tertawa datar melihatnya.

Kami mulai memakan burger kami masing-masing tanpa obrolan lagi.

"Oh ya," Kagami-kun kembali memulai percakapan setelah menelan burger ketiganya, "ada acara saat malam Natal dan Tahun Baru?"

Kepalaku menggeleng pelan, ragu. "Mungkin, tidak ada?"

"Kalau begitu, kau sudah ku- _booking_!"

"Hah?"

Mahasiswa dari Akademi Pemadam Kebakaran itu malah senyum lima jari. "Kita habiskan malam tahun baruan bersama sebagai _single_ terhormat!" serunya yang entah kenapa membuatku kehilangan nafsu makan. Haaah... Terlihat jelas sekali kalau Kagami-kun berusaha menyenangkanku. Memang wajahku terlihat murung? Padahal biasa saja.

"Kagami-kun, tolong hentikan. Itu tidak menghiburku sama sekali," pintaku datar.

"Ck, aku tidak sedang menghiburmu, Bodoh! Jangan ke _pede_ an!" sewotnya.

Aku tersenyum tipis lalu menggigit burgerku. Tak terasa aku hampir menghabiskannya, tinggal dua sampai tiga gigitan lagi, mungkin?

"Sejujurnya semalam aku teringat sesuatu."

Kepalaku mendongak menatap Kagami-kun tanpa berbicara apapun. Ia menatapku lurus dengan ekspresi serius. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang sempat melirik ke samping, ragu ingin menyampaikannya padaku. Setelah aku mengangguk, Kagami-kun menaruh burger keempat yang sudah terbuka bungkusnya ke atas nampan. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak, tapi aku berusaha untuk menutupinya.

"Aku ingat, akhir bulan Juni kemarin, kau..." Sekali lagi Kagami-kun ragu, aku hanya diam saja tapi mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Ya... kau nangis terus cerita kalau kau sudah buat surat—ehem—cinta untuk Akashi. Masih kau simpan?"

"..." Nah, aku harus menjawab apa?

Pemuda berambut merah dan bergradasi hitam itu kembali memakan burgernya.

"Memang kenapa? Kagami-kun mau memberikannya pada Akashi-kun?" tanyaku.

" _No_! _BIG NO_! Memang aku ini kurir, apa?" sahut Kagami-kun.

Lagi, aku tersenyum. "Terus? Untuk apa?"

Ia nampak berpikir sebentar. "Semalam aku dapat ide, bagaimana kalau kau memberikan surat itu sebagai kado ulang tahun Akashi?"

Hah? Dia gila, ya? Mana mungkin aku...

"Hanya menyatakan. Toh, lewat surat ini," tambahnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Furihata-kun?"

"...aku lupa." Kagami-kun tertawa canggung dan langsung kuhadiahi tatapan tajam. " _W-well_ , aku hanya kepikiran. Bukannya menyuruhmu untuk benar-benar melakukan hal itu, Kuroko. Hanya ide, oke?"

Aku mendengus kesal. "Sudah kubilang 'kan, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi."

"Tapi bukannya menyebalkan kalau diam saja?"

"...sudahlah. Aku tak ingin mengungkitnya lagi."

"Dan suratnya? Masih kau simpan?" tanya Kagami-kun lagi. Masih penasaran.

Arah pandanganku bergulir ke kanan. Lebih tepatnya ke arah tas selempangku. Aku terkekeh pelan. Mungkin akan terdengar gila kalau aku menceritakannya. "Aku membawa surat itu, ada di dalam tas," kataku tenang seraya menyeruput vanilla shake yang sempat kuanggurkan.

"Serius!? Kau mau memberikannya!?" kaget Kagami-kun dan tanpa sadar sempat menggebrak meja. Aku hanya menatapnya datar. "A-aa, _sorry_. Aku terlalu kaget," katanya pelan setelah sadar apa yang terjadi.

Kepalaku menunduk lalu melipat bungkus burger serapih mungkin.

"Ya ampun, bungkus burger saja dilipat seperti melipat baju," gumam Kagami-kun.

Aku tak mempedulikan gumaman tidak jelas itu kemudian menaruh lipatan bungkus burger ke nampan yang dibawa Kagami-kun tadi. "Aku sendiri juga bingung, bisa-bisanya membawa surat itu hari ini. Padahal tak ada niat untuk bertemu dengan Akashi-kun. Hanya..." Tangan kananku menyangga dagu sambil memandang iklan yang terpampang di layar berukuran besar dan dipasang di sebuah gedung perbelanjaan lain yang berada tak jauh dari tempatku sekarang.

"Hanya?"

"...aku berpikir untuk mengembalikannya."

"Mengembalikan?"

Sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas. "Pikiranku terlalu rumit. Otak Kagami-kun takkan mampu memprosesnya," kataku dengan nada bercanda.

" _Teme_! Kau mengejekku!? Sialan..." Pemuda itu sekarang misuh-misuh tidak jelas.

Meski kubilang akan mengembalikannya, tapi... barang itu sudah tidak utuh lagi.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar akan memberikannya pada Akashi, kan? Iya, kan?"

"Kagami-kun, kenapa kau ngotot sekali hari ini? Tidak biasanya," heranku.

Ia berdecak kesal. "Kau tahu, aku selalu gemas melihatmu seperti ini, Kuroko. Maksudku, oh ayolah! Hanya katakan yang sejujurnya pada si Akashi, soal hubungan dia dengan Furihata itu urusan belakangan!"

Dari awal memang Kagami-kun tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Kau tidak pernah berpikir, ya? Bisa jadi itu langkah awal untuk move on."

Eh? Dia bilang apa? Langkah awal?

"Mulai berpikir? Lihat, siapa yang lebih pintar sekarang?"

Ucapan narsisnya terdengar menyebalkan. Tapi... kenyataannya tidak semudah itu. Sekarang Akashi-kun sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Furihata-kun. Hubunganku dengan Furihata-kun juga tidak selemah itu. Maksudku, kami saling memahami karena sering berbagi cerita, entah cerita menyenangkan atau cerita sedih. Semua itu terjadi sejak kami masih duduk di bangku SMA.

Terlebih lagi... dia orang pertama yang tahu, kalau aku menyukai Akashi-kun.

 _Are_...

Pandanganku mengabur. Kenapa?

" _Tuh_ , kan. Malah nangis lagi. Bagaimana mau _move on_ kalau begini?"

"Ini semua gara-gara Kagami-kun. Bukan karena aku tak mau _move on_ ," kataku menyalahkannya dan berusaha membela diri. Ya, aku sudah bertekad beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi karena banyak hal tak terduga yang terjadi, aku... aku... "Ugh, aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan," akuku pada akhirnya.

Kagami-kun menepuk pelan kepalaku. "Akui saja, kau masih mengharapkannya."

Akui...

Kedua mataku tertutup. Hanya kegelapan yang menemani. Suara bising pun seketika menghilang. Saat mataku terbuka, yang terlihat justru warna merah. Bukan merah darah, bukannya merah bergradasi hitam seperti rambut Kagami-kun. Tapi warna merah yang membuatku teringat...

Akashi-kun.

Ya, sekarang aku... merindukanmu.

Aku... ingin menemuimu, walau hanya sekali.

Dan aku... ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang bisa membuat hubunganku dengan Furihata-kun hancur. Bahkan risiko terbesar yang akan kutanggung, yaitu... kehilanganmu. Lalu dari dalam lubuk hatiku, aku sadar, aku masih berharap.

Aku masih berharap adanya kesempatan untukku... bersamamu.

Berdiri di sampingmu, kemudian jalan beriringan denganmu.

Tapi… sekarang itu hanya mimpi, ya?

"Sial, lagi-lagi aku berkata puitis," gumamku seraya tersenyum pada Kagami-kun.

"Huh?" Pemuda itu memasang wajah melongo yang mampu membuatku tertawa pelan. "Sepertinya kau sudah mengambil keputusan, ya? Kau harus ingat satu hal ini, Kuroko. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menyemangatimu. Sebagai sesama _single_ terhormat," ucapnya dengan humor garing di akhir.

"Terserahlah, aku menyerah. Tapi terima kasih, Kagami-kun," balasku.

" _Good luck_ , Kuroko!"

" _Hai_."

"Tapi temani belanja."

"...terserah."

* * *

 **If I could turn back the hands of the clock marking our time,  
then I guess I'll send you this awkward "love letter" one more time, with the wind as my messenger. —HoneyWorks**

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.30 sore saat bis berhenti tepat di depanku. Kagami-kun sudah lebih dulu kembali ke asramanya yang ada di Prefektur Kanagawa dengan _commuter line_. Lalu aku... berniat untuk pergi ke apartemen Akashi-kun. Ingin mundur tapi kedua kakiku tidak bisa diajak kompromi dan malah masuk ke dalam bis. Sebelum duduk di kursi kosong, aku mengambil beberapa koin untuk membayar _transport_ sesuai tempat tujuanku. Kebetulan barisan kursi paling belakang dekat pintu keluar kosong semua. Aku pilih untuk duduk di kursi paling pojok.

Tubuhku gemetar karena suhu di bis cukup dingin. Tetap terasa dingin walau aku sudah memakai mantel yang lumayan tebal. Mungkin mesin pemanas belum berefek pada tubuhku yang hampir setengah jam menunggu kedatangan bis di halte. Kulihat salju masih setia menemaniku selama di perjalanan.

Aku benar-benar akan memberikannya pada Akashi-kun.

Bagaimana ini? Serius?

Berulang kali aku memikirkannya, tetap tak ada bayangan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Rasa gelisah yang sedari tadi kurasakan semakin menjadi saat pandanganku tertuju pada tas. Tangan kananku membuka resleting kemudian mengeluarkan benda berbahan plastik bening, berbentuk tabung dengan diameter tidak lebih dari 10 cm dan tingginya hanya 15 cm. Benda itu transparan (karena aku malas membungkusnya dengan kertas kado). Aku hanya menghiasnya dengan pita berwarna biru muda.

Sejak awal ini bukan kado ulang tahun, _sih_.

Bahkan, aku sempat berniat untuk membuangnya saja dulu.

Ibu jariku mengelus tabung tersebut sambil memandangi isinya. Ada sebuah gantungan tas berbentuk bola basket warna merah terlihat menggantung karena kurekatkan pada bagian penutup tabung. Selain gantungan, ada potongan-potongan kertas yang mengisi tiga perempat tabung itu. Aku mendesis pelan saat perhatianku teralih pada kata-kata yang ada di tiap potongan kertas.

Ya, itu bukan potongan kertas biasa sebenarnya.

Itu... adalah surat cinta yang sempat Kagami-kun ungkit di Majiba.

Sebulan lebih beberapa hari setelah Furihata-kun cerita tentang ajakan Akashi-kun untuk berhubungan serius, aku membuka kembali surat yang ingin kuberikan pada Akashi-kun saat kelulusan SMA dulu. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang (karena rasa sakit hati), aku pun memotong empat lembar kertas yang sudah terisi penuh itu dengan gunting. Dari awal aku memang sempat memiliki firasat kalau surat yang kutulis itu akan sia-sia. Ternyata benar. Belum sempat kuserahkan, aku pun tahu jawaban atas isi suratku itu dengan jelas.

Tentu saja akan ditolak, kan? Walau suratnya mungkin tidak kembali padaku.

Akashi-kun... terlalu baik untukku, ya?

Makanya kami tidak bisa bersama.

"Pemberhentian selanjutnya adalah Halte Universitas Tokyo. Bis akan berhenti dalam waktu beberapa menit. Mohon dicek kembali barang bawaan Anda. Terima kasih."

Aku menghela napas berat kemudian menutup resleting tas, tanpa memasukkan 'kado' untuk Akashi-kun ke dalamnya. Tubuhku berdiri tegak sambil berpegangan pada tiang besi. Tiga penumpang yang mungkin seumuran denganku juga ikut turun di halte yang sama. Begitu kakiku kembali menapak di atas tanah, aku kembali gugup tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mungkin karena banyaknya mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo di halte ini.

Bagaimanapun juga, di sini bukan tempatku.

Maklum 'kan kalau aku jadi _minder_?

Tapi bukan di sini juga yang menjadi tempat tujuanku. Apartemen yang disewa Akashi-kun berada tepat di belakang area kampus. Dari halte, aku harus berjalan atau naik kendaraan umum sejauh satu kilometer.

Sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, aku berjalan menuju gedung apartemen yang kata Kagami-kun memiliki dua puluh lantai itu. Sejujurnya ini kali pertama aku berkunjung ke apartemen Akashi-kun. Padahal aku pernah diajak beberapa kali untuk main ke sana oleh tuan rumahnya sendiri.

Aa, itu terjadi sebelum mereka jadian.

Sekali lagi aku merasa diriku jadi korban dari aksi PHP Akashi-kun.

Seluruh tubuhku merinding lagi tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Tak terasa kakiku sudah melangkah sampai di depan gerbang gedung apartemen HORIZONE. Kata Kagami-kun, aku disuruh bertanya saja ke meja resepsionis karena ia tidak tahu (lupa lebih tepatnya) di apartemen nomor berapa Akashi-kun tinggal.

Dari pintu masuk utama, meja resepsionis sudah terlihat dengan jelas. Logo apartemen HORIZONE pun menjadi penghias tempat khusus tersebut. Aku berjalan mendekati kemudian bertanya pada salah satu resepsionis. "Selamat sore," sapaku.

"Aa!? S-selamat sore, Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" balas si resepsionis.

"Apa ada laki-laki bernama Akashi Seijuurou yang tinggal di sini?" tanyaku.

"Tunggu sebentar, Tuan."

 _Drrrt! Drrrrrt!_ Ponselku bergetar di balik saku mantel kremku.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi Tuan ini siapanya Akashi-san? Ia berpesan untuk melarang memberitahu nomor apartemennya pada orang asing," jelas sang resepsionis dengan wajah menyesal.

"Saya teman SMP-nya, Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_ ," jawabku.

"Baiklah, Kuroko-san. Nomor apartemen Akashi-san 415, ada di lantai empat."

Kepalaku mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak. Mohon jangan menelponnya karena saya ingin memberikan kejutan padanya," pesanku begitu melihat tangan kiri resepsionis tersebut menyentuh gagang telepon. Ia mengangguk dengan ragu.

Aku hanya tersenyum sopan sebagai bentuk terima kasih atas pengertiannya kemudian berjalan mendekati lift. Tangan kananku masih mengeratkan genggamanku pada 'kado' untuk Akashi-kun, sementara tangan kiriku membenarkan letak syal yang agak merosot sehingga leherku terkena udara dingin dan sukses membuatku merinding untuk kesekian kalinya.

Lantai empat... nomor 415...

Nomor yang cantik, yang pasti hanya kebetulan.

Aku menggeleng cepat. Lagi-lagi aku berharap sesuatu.

Suara dentingan lift terdengar bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu lift tersebut. Aku pun melangkah masuk lalu menekan tombol angka empat. Sekilas aku melihat dua resepsionis yang berjaga tadi memandangi kepergianku dengan wajah serius.

Haaahh... Pasti aku sudah gila.

Kalau Akashi-kun bertanya, apa yang harus kukatakan?

" _Selamat ulang tahun, Akashi-kun. Maaf, aku datang hanya untuk memberikan ini pada Akashi-kun. Mohon diterima, setelahnya Akashi-kun bebas ingin membuangnya."_

Mm, terdengar seperti aku sedang dikejar waktu?

Imajinasiku memutar skenario lainnya.

" _Selamat ulang tahun, Akashi-kun! Kaget ya, tiba-tiba aku datang ke apartemenmu? Ehehe, kalau iya, berarti kejutanku berhasil. Ah! Sebenarnya aku hanya datang untuk memberikan kado untukmu. Tidak mahal sih, malah di awal aku tak ada niatan untuk menjadikannya sebagai kado ulang tahun. Oh iya, aku sempat berpikir untuk membuangnya juga, lho, tapi tidak jadi. Ini, gantungan dan surat cintaku yang sudah hancur. Oh? Kau tidak salah dengar, Akashi-kun. Benar, potongan-potongan kertas itu adalah surat cintaku untukmu. Tapi sayangnya, belum sempat kuberikan, hatiku sudah terpotong-potong seperti itu karena kau memilih—"_

—hei, hei, hei. Itu bukan aku.

Ahaha-ha-ha. Mana mungkin aku berbicara seperti itu?

Yang benar saja.

 _Ting!_ Aku menahan napas sampai tubuhku keluar dari lift. Kepalaku menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sepi. Gedung apartemen HORIZONE berbentuk huruf 'u' dan dari tempatku berdiri, aku bisa melihat gedung kampus bagian belakang dengan sangat jelas. Kaki melangkah sedikit ke kanan untuk melihat nomor apartemen terdekat. Nomor sepuluh lalu sebelahnya nomor sembilan, berarti nomor lima belas ada di sebelah kiri, ya? Terdengar suara lift berdenting, disertai suara langkah kaki.

Jangan-jangan Akashi-kun—!

Lagi, aku menahan napas dengan detak jantung yang tak karuan.

"Di luar dingin banget, ya?" Suara seorang gadis terdengar kalem.

"Sini, tanganmu kuhangatkan." Ah, sepertinya bukan Akashi-kun.

Ahahaha, setahuku Akashi-kun bukan orang yang seperti itu. Aku juga belum pernah melihatnya pergi dengan seorang gadis, sih. Tapi... mungkin beda cerita kalau itu Furihata-kun, kan? Mereka sudah jadian, jadi wajar saja kalau ia datang ke apartemen Akashi-kun. Ah, pikiranku _ngelantur_.

Ternyata benar. Yang terlihat hanya sepasang muda-mudi tengah bercakap sambil berjalan melewatiku. Tangan mereka saling bertautan, dan jujur, membuatku iri.

Aku menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali.

 _Tap, tap, tap_. Kakiku melangkah ke depan, mencari nomor apartemen 415.

Begitu melewati pintu apartemen bernomor 414, aku langsung berhenti melangkah. Kedua mataku bisa melihat nomor 415 di samping pintu besi berwarna biru gelap dengan tulisan 'Akashi' di bawah nomor tersebut. Aku menghembuskan napas lewat mulut dan membentuk uap. Semakin lama, udara semakin dingin. Aku mengecek jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Pukul 07.15 sore.

Kado yang sejak tadi kugenggam, kini berpindah ke tangan kiri. Tangan kanan kugunakan untuk mencari ponsel yang kusimpan di saku celana hitam bahan katunku. Aku menarik ponsel flipku kemudian masuk ke menu kontak telepon. Tidak mempedulikan pesan masuk yang tadi kuterima di meja resepsionis.

Akashi... Seijuurou...

Ibu jariku berhenti bergerak.

Apa aku harus menelponnya dulu? Atau langsung menekan bel apartemennya?

Ayolah, Tetsuya. Jangan terlalu lama di sini. Untuk mempersingkat waktu, lebih baik aku langsung menekan bel apartemen Akashi-kun. Berharap pemuda itu ada di dalam. Ya, mudah-mudahan begitu. Kakiku melangkah lagi dan berhenti tepat di depan tombol bel _plus_ _intercom_ yang ada di samping nomor serta nama Akashi.

Tangan kananku yang masih menggenggam ponsel, kugunakan untuk menekan tombol bel apartemen.

Tapi rasa ragu kembali menyergapku.

Bagaimana... kalau di dalam ada... Furihata-kun juga?

Aku mengambil satu langkah ke kanan kemudian memutar badan dan bersandar pada tembok. Lebih baik kutelepon dulu, aku tidak boleh ceroboh karena aku sudah bilang akan menyerah soal perasaanku pada Akashi-kun. Aku sempat bilang pada Furihata-kun kalau aku akan _move on_ dan mencari yang lain. Kalau sampai ia tahu soal ini... aku tak tahu lagi harus bersikap apa. Sudah cukup aku tersiksa untuk memakai topeng tiap kali kami bertemu. Aku tak mau menambahnya lagi.

Layar ponsel kembali menyala setelah kubuka kuncinya dengan _password_.

Ibu jariku menekan tombol hijau khusus untuk menelpon.

 _Deg, deg, deg._

" _Tuuut, tuuut, tuuut—"_

 _Ting!_ Tiga suara masuk ke dalam indera pendengaranku. Tapi yang membuatku gugup melebihi rasa gugupku yang sebelumnya, yaitu suara dentingan lift. Mungkin saja Akashi-kun yang keluar dari lift tersebut.

"— _tuuut, tuuut—_ moshi moshi _, Kuroko?"_

 _Deg._ Suara Akashi-kun berdengung di telingaku.

Bersamaan dengan itu, pandanganku menangkap sosoknya yang keluar dari balik tembok. Ternyata firasatku benar, Akashi-kun yang keluar dari lift. Aku menahan napas sambil memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Perlahan punggungku menjauhi tembok seraya berbalik menghadapnya dengan tangan kiri bersembunyi di balik badanku. Ia terlihat kaget tapi dalam hitungan detik, senyum tipis nampak di wajahnya.

Sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihat senyum itu, ya?

Aku mencoba untuk membalas senyumannya sambil mengangkat tangan kanan.

Ia berjalan mendekatiku. "Lama tak jumpa, Kuroko," sapanya hangat.

"A-aa, lama tak jumpa juga, Akashi-kun," balasku kikuk. Nah, sekarang aku harus apa? Basa-basi dulu atau langsung kuberikan 'kado'nya? Tapi kalau langsung, terlihat aneh dan tidak sopan, kan? Aku menatapnya sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke samping. Ck, jantungku berdetak semakin liar sekarang karena melihat sosoknya yang berpenampilan santai serba hitam. Ah, aku baru melihat Akashi-kun memakai jaket _hoodie_ berbulu seperti sekarang ini.

"Jadi, ada apa? Jujur saja aku kaget saat kau menelponku tadi," akunya seraya memasukkan ponsel flip merahnya ke dalam saku jaket.

"Mm, aku hanya kebetulan main ke Shibuya tadi setelah _ngampus_. Karena dekat, jadi aku berpikir untuk mampir sebentar," jelasku setengah berdusta. Pandanganku teralih pada satu kantong plastik yang dibawa Akashi-kun. "Habis belanja?" tanyaku.

Kantong plastik itu diangkat sedikit. "Ya, stok di lemari habis soalnya."

Aku mengangguk paham lalu menggigit bibir bawah bagian dalam.

Sekarang aku harus bicara apa lagi? Serius, aku ingin _to the point_ dan pulang.

"Sepertinya bukan untuk main saja kau ke sini, kan? Habis, tiap kali kuajak main ke sini, kau selalu menolak, Kuroko," kata Akashi-kun dengan nada menebak.

Kepalaku mendongak sedikit karena perbedaan tinggi badan. Tanpa melihat mataku pun ia bisa membaca pikiranku, layaknya sedang membaca buku. Ponselku yang sedari tadi kugenggam kini kumasukkan ke dalam saku mantel. "Y-ya, benar. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu," akuku. Ia diam, mempersilahkanku melanjutkan ucapanku sebelumnya. "Hari ini, kau berulang tahun, kan? Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu, Akashi-kun," jelasku seraya tersenyum.

Kedua alisnya terangkat. "Tindakan Kuroko memang di luar ekspetasiku," ucapnya.

Aku tertawa canggung. "Aneh, ya? Seharusnya aku ucapkan lewat _chat_ saja tadi."

"Tidak aneh, kok. Aku senang kau rela meluangkan waktu dan bersusah payah ke sini di tengah-tengah kesibukanmu sekarang," balas Akashi-kun menggeleng pelan. Entah kenapa aku merasa ia agak menyindirku di akhir kalimat. "Ya, aku menyindirmu, Kuroko," tambahnya seolah bisa membaca pikiranku.

Jari telunjuk tangan kananku menggaruk pelan pipiku. "Maaf soal itu," cicitku.

"Sudah berapa lama kau di luar? Wajahmu memerah, Kuroko," katanya cemas.

"Tidak lama, kok. Sampai di sini, aku langsung menelponmu."

"Hm? Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya."

Akashi-kun memang tidak pernah mempercayaiku sepenuhnya, sih. Jadi, rasa sakit yang lumayan menohok hati ini sudah biasa kurasakan. Ya, ya, ya. Yang kau percayai sekarang hanya perkataan Furihata-kun, sih. Dan sekarang kenapa aku berpikir sarkastik? Kembali ke dunia nyatamu, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kau membawa sesuatu di tangan kirimu, Kuroko?" tanya Akashi-kun yang hampir melihat barang yang kusembunyikan kalau tangan kiriku tidak langsung bereaksi untuk menyembunyikannya di balik punggung.

"A-aa, bukan apa-apa, ahahaha," elakku seraya tertawa garing.

"Apa itu kado untukku?" tebaknya.

Skakmat. Tubuhku membeku seketika. Reaksiku barusan tentu mengundang seringaian di wajah Akashi-kun. "K-kado apa memangnya? Sudah kubilang 'kan, aku hanya ingin main dan mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' secara langsung pada Akashi-kun. Itu saja, dan lagipula, aku tak bisa membeli barang mahal seperti yang Akashi-kun miliki," sahutku yang lagi-lagi setengah berbohong.

Ia tersenyum sebentar. "Sebenarnya aku tidak menginginkan kado yang mahal."

"Tapi tetap saja... ini bukan kado ulang tahun untukmu," ucapku pelan.

"Kalau bukan, lalu apa?" tanyanya sambil mendekat.

Kaki kananku mundur satu langkah, diikuti kaki kiri. Membuat jarak antara aku dengan Akashi-kun. Kepalaku menunduk seraya mengatur pernapasanku yang tersendat-sendat karena udara semakin dingin dan efek jantungku yang masih berdetak secara liar. Serahkan sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.

Tangan kananku mengambil alih 'kado' lalu mengulurkannya ke depan Akashi-kun.

"..." Aku tak berani menatapnya karena ia tak mengucapkan apapun.

"...seharusnya ini milikmu sejak dulu. Maaf, aku mengembalikannya secara tidak utuh," jelasku seraya mendongak dan menatapnya tepat pada kedua mata merah Akashi-kun. Seperti dugaanku, ia kaget namun masih mau menerima 'kado' dariku itu. Aku tersenyum, dalam hati berharap Akashi-kun tidak bertanya lagi.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi mengembalikan?" bingungnya.

Doaku tidak terkabul. "Silahkan cari sendiri jawabannya," jawabku tidak peduli.

"Baiklah, aku terima barangnya. _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Kuroko."

Melihat Akashi-kun tersenyum, kedua mataku mendadak jadi panas. Sontak aku menunduk untuk menutupinya dan berkedip beberapa kali sampai pandanganku tidak buram lagi. Aku merasa sebuah tangan menyentuh ujung kepalaku kemudian mengacak pelan rambutku dan mengelusnya ke arah belakang. Aku tahu dengan jelas kalau tangan itu milik Akashi-kun. Tidak sampai satu menit tangannya mengelus rambutku, tangan kananku yang bebas menepisnya secara perlahan.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku tak bisa berlama-lama di sini," ucapku.

"...tak ingin masuk dulu untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu?" tawarnya.

Kepalaku yang masih menunduk kini menggeleng pelan. "Tidak usah, Akashi-kun." Lagipula, aku merasa ada seseorang sedang mengawasiku entah dari mana. Firasatku bilang, kemungkinan ada orang lain di dalam apartemen Akashi-kun dan sedang melihat CCTV yang terpasang di _intercom_. Dengan sisa kekuatanku, aku berusaha untuk tersenyum sewajarnya sambil menatap Akashi-kun.

"Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, Akashi-kun. Aku berdoa semoga apapun yang kau inginkan bisa terwujud, dan semoga hidupmu bahagia," bersama Furihata-kun.

"..." Akashi-kun lagi-lagi hanya diam di tempat.

Aku membungkuk sedikit. "Sampai jumpa lagi. Selamat malam, Akashi-kun."

Kakiku yang hampir mati rasa, entah karena terlalu lama berdiri atau kedinginan, kini kupaksakan untuk bergerak cepat. Ketika aku melewatinya, terdengar suara bisikan Akashi-kun yang mengucapkan 'terima kasih' padaku. Rasa sesak menyelimuti dadaku, membuatku kesulitan untuk bernapas. Semuanya sudah selesai...

Pandanganku kembali buram setelah aku masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol angka satu. Tubuhku gemetar menahan tangis. Aku tak bisa menangis di sini.

Aku tidak boleh menangis di sini.

Tidak boleh.

Tapi aku tak kuat menahan rasa sakit di ulu hatiku. Ahahaha, payah. Tangan kananku berusaha menghapus benda cair bening yang hampir melesat melewati pipi dengan syal. Tindakanmu sudah benar, Tetsuya.

Ini sudah selesai...

Sudah benar-benar selesai...

Sekarang kau bisa melangkah maju dengan bebas.

Ya, kuharap begitu. Kuharap...

 _Ting!_ Sebelum keluar lift, aku berusaha tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Saat bertemu atau terjadi masalah karena tindakanku ini, aku takkan meminta maaf. Aku tahu ini egois. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengembalikan barang yang seharusnya ada di tangan Akashi-kun sekarang. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, kan?

Ya, tidak ada yang salah.

Hidupmu lebih tenang sekarang, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Semoga kau bahagia, Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun," bisikku sambil melangkah keluar lift. Apapun yang terjadi, aku takkan peduli lagi. Kuharap bisa seperti itu.

 **~ END ~**

Oke, oke. Saya tahu ini bukan birthday fanfic, tapi fanfic maso. Fanfic ini juga sebenarnya buat seseorang yang menginspirasi saya (untuk jadi maso) di seberang sana. Saya sudah memperingatkan di awal. Tapi kalau tidak suka, saya terima kritikan dan saran (kalau tidak merepotkan). ^^a

Di summary juga saya kasih tahu, ini **kado pembuka** untuk perayaan ulang tahun Sei-kun. Kalau ada pembuka, harusnya ada penutup. So, saya umumkan juga kalau **kado penutup** akan di-publish bertepatan dengan ulang tahunnya, **20 Desember 2015**. :)

Fanfic AkaKuro saya saling berkaitan ya, minus **CRUSH** dan **Kimi ni Aitakute**. Mudah-mudahan para pembaca tidak bingung. u_u

Terima kasih sudah mampir!

Sampai ketemu lagi di tanggal 20 nanti!

CHAU!

* * *

 **Ups, ada OMAKE (sad) AKAFURI!**

* * *

Sesuai dugaan Kuroko, sosok Furihata Kouki memang sudah ada di dalam apartemen Akashi sejak siang hari. Saat Kuroko datang, ia berniat untuk membeli bumbu dapur. Pintu itu hampir dibuka kalau Furihata tidak melihat layar di intercom terlebih dahulu. Tubuhnya kaku melihat sosok Kuroko yang kebingungan dan memilih untuk menelpon seseorang yang kemungkinan adalah Akashi.

Kedua mata cokelatnya terus menonton apa yang terjadi di luar pintu.

Bohong kalau pemuda itu tidak sakit hati dan sedih melihatnya.

Furihata hanya menghela napas berat seraya berjalan mundur. Memberi ruang pada sang pemilik rumah yang terlihat ingin masuk ke dalam. Akashi sempat menengok ke belakang, mengikuti arah perginya pemuda berambut biru muda tadi.

Akashi pun membuka pintu lalu tersenyum pada Furihata. Ia tak berucap apapun dan berjalan melewati Furihata begitu saja. Kantong plastik yang dibawanya, Akashi taruh di atas meja ruang makan. Sang tamu terus mengekorinya sampai mantan kapten tim Rakuzan itu terdiam dan memandangi tabung pemberian Kuroko. Pandangannya sulit terbaca. Namun dilihat dari gerak-geriknya, Akashi sedang gelisah.

"Menyesal?" Hanya pertanyaan itu yang mampu keluar dari mulut Furihata.

Terdengar suara dengusan pelan dari pihak lawan bicara.

Tangan kanan Furihata terulur untuk menyentuh bahu Akashi. Belum sempat bahu itu tersentuh, sosok Akashi sudah berbalik menghadapnya kemudian memeluk pemuda tersebut. Kedua tangan Furihata ingin membalas pelukannya kalau suara Akashi tidak kembali mengalun di indera pendengarannya.

"Maaf, Furihata. Aku ingin sendiri dulu."

"...baiklah."

* * *

 **Note :** Permintaan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya saya ucapkan kepada fans Furihata Kouki yang membaca fanfic ini (walau kemungkinannya sangat tipis). Tapi tetap, saya minta maaf. Beribu-ribu maaf!


End file.
